


you can hear my blood

by lancebabey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Hunk (Voltron), Witch Keith (Voltron), everyone is magic and shit, its not a sex thing they're just very gay, lance bites keith so blood warning, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancebabey/pseuds/lancebabey
Summary: Lance licked a slow stripe on the base of Keith’s neck and mumbled something against his skin.Keith focused back in for a second, “Hm?”“I said, I can hear your blood.”The air felt like it was rushing out of Keith’s lungs.





	you can hear my blood

Keith fucking hates parties, especially because Lance had _drug_ him there then gotten involved in a very intense game of foosball. Keith watched for a couple minutes before he started getting bored, he switched to playing with fire, literally. He lit his fingers with magical green fire and passed the flames between them. There wasn’t a particular pattern, it was just something Keith used to calm himself. Drunk people like fire, apparently, because Keith noticed he had a small crowd of glassy eyed people staring at his hands. Fucking werewolves. He quickly extinguished his fingers and shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He glanced over at the game to insure Lance was still busy. His eyebrows were knit together and his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, next to one of his fangs, in a stupidly cute way. Lance had carefully styled his hair into a quiff before they left the house, but now it was endearingly messy. Apparently Lance did something good in his game, because he broke into a grin and let out a loud whoop before hugging Hunk (Keith’s best friend who also betrayed him by joining the game). An annoying needy part of Keith hoped his boyfriend would look up at him with his big brown eyes and they’d have some kind of moment from a rom com. Lance would remember how much he loved Keith and there would be a tension filled pause as he crossed the room. He’d whisper something sweet in Keith’s ear and then Lance would dip him and kiss him in front of everyone and their mother. Instead Lance went back to his game without so much as looking at Keith. Figures. 

Keith walked upstairs to find somewhere he could cool off, there was no use being so fucking bitter over nothing. Without Lance to help, Keith’s socializing was honestly a nightmare, so he just crept around the edges of the party for a few minutes. Someone started shouting to their friend, in a heated argument about zodiac signs, and soon enough a group of drunk barely-adults were shouting about moons and venuses and Keith really wished his fire magic harmed him at all so he could be put himself out of his misery. Going outside seemed more attractive than that shit, so Keith started trudging towards the back door, dodging groups of people. He shoved past a couple making out and stepped into the darkness of the night. Some pressure in his chest was released, he took a deep breath of the cool night air and realized how hot he’d been. He tugged off his hoodie and tied it around his waist, leaving him in a thin black and white striped t-shirt that let him feel the breeze. He walked out as far as he could and leaned against a tree at the very edge of the yard, looking up at the stars and passively naming them. A lot of time passed like that. He heard a wolf whistle from behind him, “Lookin’ good, sweetheart.”

A pair of hands grabbed onto Keith’s hips softly, and a body pressed up against his back. He sighed, “Fuck off, Lance.”

The pout was audible in his boyfriend’s voice, “Aw c’mon, don’t be such a bitch witch.” Lance leaned down to kiss the back of Keith’s neck and- yeah the smug mother fucker was smiling against his skin.

“Stop trying to make bitch witch happen, it's not even _funny_ its just what I _am_.”

Lance kissed the soft spot underneath his ear and Keith was finding it increasingly difficult to be angry. Especially when Lance spoke again and he sounded small and nervous, like when they were kids. Like when Keith didn’t know how Lance’s anxiety worked and often made it worse.

“What’s wrong?” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith fully so he was hugging him from behind, “You feel mad.”

Keith huffed, “I’m not mad.” 

Lance laughed disbelievingly, “Tell me what’s wrong,” Lance kissed the side of Keith’s jaw, “Please.”

You can say a lot of things about Keith Kogane. You can say a lot of things and one of the true ones is that he is truly and hopelessly gay. He melted back against Lance and tried not to enjoy the affection too much. “You made me come here and then you and Hunk left me alone for like an hour and a half. You know I hate parties. I suck at them.”

Lance hummed softly and turned them a little, so he could lean against the tree, with Keith hugged close to his front, “Sorry, baby. Y’know how we get around each other- all competitive and stuff. I think you managed though, Hunk’s wolf friends said a buncha stuff about my boyfriend and his hot fire magic.” 

“I’ll burn the shit out of you, I swear to god.”

“Kinky.” Lance whispered, hot and low into Keith’s ear, “Try it, I’m already undead.” 

Keith burst into laughter and turned himself around so he could look at Lance, “You’re so dumb.” Keith pecked Lance on the lips and kept laughing as he pressed his hands flat against Lance’s chest, “The most stupid dumb idiot dumbass ever. Who takes my stupid fucking dumb idiot best friend and leaves me alone.” Keith kissed him again and Lance grinned wickedly,

“Can you stop being grumpy now so we can make out?”

“I was never grumpy, grumpy is being mad for no reason.”

Lance groaned, “Jesus, I don’t know how Hunk is ever gonna get on your good side again if I have to do all this.” 

Now it was Keith’s turn to grin, he raised an eyebrow, “Oh? I already forgave him. Remember, I’ve known him since I was 5, you’re a new fixture.”

Lance tried to push forward but Keith kept him pressed up against the tree. Lance huffed and as he looked down at Keith. They were only 3 or 4 inches apart in height, but it was enough. He looked into Keith’s bright purple eyes (witches and their pretty eyes, geez) then to his pitch black hair, his pale skin and freckles, his eyebrow piercing, his stupid chapped lips pulled into a smirk. Lance laughed, “Asshole.”

“You love me.”

“Maybe I would if you kissed me.”

Keith tilted his head up and Lance met him in the middle. It wasn’t anything crazy, they’d had a lot of practice kissing eachother, so it was just slow and familiar. Kissing Lance felt like home, even though his lips were always fucking ice. Keith had learned to like that about him. And though they played, jokingly fought, and in Keith’s case, got irritated for no reason. There was no real anger behind it. Keith remembered the looks Hunk gave him when he had first introduced Lance. And his offer to kick Lance’s ass. Keith quickly assured him Lance wasn’t actually being mean when he said, “Your hair reminds me of my dog’s shit.” If Keith wasn’t cold before he certainly was now, with Lance’s ice cube hands all over him. He sighed and spoke quietly, feeling more emotional and vulnerable, “Lemme put my hoodie on, ice cube.” 

Lance nodded and dropped his hands from Keith’s hair so he could step back and pull his jacket back on. He stayed leaned against the tree and pasted on some mock irritation as he mimicked Keith, “Stop trying to make ice cube happen, it's not even _funny_ its just what I _am_.”

Keith tugged his hoodie down all the way and glared at Lance with poofy hair, “I’m gonna kill you.”

“Do it, sexy fire man.”

“My pleasure….. sexy uh- bloodsucking man.”

Keith had sounded awkward and stilted as he tried to repeat Lance’s joke. So it was, supremely unsexy. Lance pretended to moan, “_Unnnnghh_. This dirty talk is really getting me going.” 

“Literally shut up.” Then Keith was pressed up against Lance again, taking control like always. They kissed with more desperation this time, like Keith’s first kiss in a McDonald’s bathroom back when he lived in Texas. Why was he thinking about kissing Cameron Cox? Yeah _Cox_. Unwillingly, Keith’s brain entertained the irony of a gay dude with the last name Cocks. He was jolted out of those thoughts when Lance kissed his jaw, and then his neck. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders and shivered as he pressed slow, cold kisses all over. His fangs scraped up against him every once in a while and it was so nice. Lance licked a slow stripe on the base of Keith’s neck and mumbled something against his skin. 

Keith focused back in for a second, “Hm?”

“I said, I can hear your blood.” 

The air felt like it was rushing out of Keith’s lungs and he tried really hard to remain composed. It was hard when Lance said things like _that_. Keith managed something cocky, “God, babe, if you’re hungry just say it.” 

Lance nuzzled his face against Keith’s neck, “I might be a little hungry.” And- he sounded serious? Keith frowned and took a step away from Lance. It was dark outside, so far away from the porch lights, and he couldn’t see in the dark like his cool vampire boyfriend. Keith lifted a hand up and immediately it ignited with glowing fire, illuminating the whole area around them. Lance looked a lot different than he had two hours ago. His eyes seemed more gray than brown and his cheeks looked sunken in. Keith narrowed his eyes, “You didn’t eat this morning.”

Lance darted his eyes down, “Uh yeah, nah. I forgot to buy more blood and-”

Keith cut off his explanation and extinguished his flame. “Idiot. C’mon, take a pint or two from me, then you’re gonna drink some more when you get home, got it?”

Lance shook his head, “You don’t have to, I’ll be cool.” 

Keith sighed and pulled his collar to the side, “You look like dogshit. Just drink my blood already, I’ll heal the bite it’s not a big deal.”

Apparently Lance didn’t need a lot of prompting, because he was kissing Keith’s neck again. He was probably going to have a few hickies but he could get rid of those too. Lance drug his fangs across Keith’s skin and spoke with a shaky voice, “You know the drill?”

“Pinch you if I want you to stop or if it hurts too badly, I got it.”

And then there was a sharp, hot pain at the side of Keith’s neck. He held onto Lance’s arms and took careful deep breaths, he honestly didn’t get how people could actually find vampire bites kinky. It just hurt, even after all these times. After about 15 seconds Keith was going to speak up, but Lance pulled away before he needed to. Suddenly, Keith remembered why he liked bites. Lance was breathing heavily and his eyes looked black. He whined softly as he tried to focus in on Keith with his hazy blood drunk eyes. 

“Hey, how you feeling?”  
Lance’s eyes snapped into focus and he smiled at Keith with blood covered teeth, “Never better.” He wiped at his mouth and Keith tried not to gulp. When Lance brought his hand up to Keith’s face it was warm, burning hot. Because of him. Because Lance had-

“You look so pretty like that.” Lance’s eyes drug over him hungrily and Keith couldn’t help it anymore, he burst into laughter. “Fuck off, we’re in public. Stop looking at me like that. I’m not having sex with you right now.” Whatever sexy bloody predator thing Lance was doing quickly faded into puppy dog eyes, “Hey! Don’t be mean!” Keith kept laughing, because honestly it was ridiculous. He was dating a vampire, an actual undead person, and apparently seeing his blood in someone else’s mouth was hot? _God if my parents could see me now._ He was in hysterics now, and maybe it was the loss of blood, but the whole situation was so funny.

“Okay, well, fuck you I guess.” Lance huffed and pulled himself away from Keith to head towards the house. He started licking off his teeth so when he got inside he wouldn’t freak anyone out. A rough calloused hand grabbed his, “Lance, wait.” Keith was still laughing and the wounds on his neck were dripping blood onto his hoodie. “Lance, ‘M sorry I just- I’m not gonna fuck you in Pidge’s backyard. I’m- sorry no more laughing.” Keith reached up and hung his arms around Lance’s shoulders, his laughter trailing off into occasional giggles, “C’mon don’t be grumpy like me.”

Lance continued pouting, his fangs poked out of his mouth in a cute way, and though he usually wouldn’t, Keith kissed him. His mouth still tasted like coppery blood. It was kind of gross, but at least it was Lance. Warm, soft, excessively horny, creative, kind, funny, good with kids, bad with cooking, handsome, tall, empathetic, blood sucking, stupid Lance. Keith tried to convey all of his love and affection in his kiss, and it must’ve worked because Lance only resisted for a second. Keith could feel the heat seeping away from Lance as they kissed, but it was nice while it lasted.

“Keep it.”

Keith fumbled and spoke against Lance’s lips, “Huh?”

Then Lance was staring at him, they were closer to the house and his black eyes were intense, “Keep the bite.” He smirked and brushed a finger over it, making Keith shiver. That was the opposite of the message he wanted to send. He brushed Lance’s hand away, “I’d rather not have Hunk bully me to death.” Keith reached a hand up and it started to glow with purple energy. He held it over the bite and sent pulses of healing magic all across his neck, hopefully getting rid of any hickies too. Lance was clearly upset again, Keith only rolled his eyes, “Find a different way to claim me, vampy.”

That gave Lance an idea, apparently. He immediately dropped down onto one knee and held out his hands in a ring box shape, “Keith Kog-AH- HEY NO SHOVING!” Keith bolted away cackling and Lance chased after him, “Hey I was gonna fake marry you!”

“Maybe next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> YES i am gay YES i want a vampire boyfriend YES we exist


End file.
